Silvers Rayleigh
Silvers Rayleigh (シルバーズ・レイリー, Shirubāzu Reirī), alias Dark King (冥王, Mei-Ō) is the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, and known to be the Right Hand of the King of the Pirates (海賊団の王の右腕, Kaizokudan no Ō no Migiude). He became a coating mechanic in Sabaody Archipelago at some point after Gol D. Roger died and the crew was disbanded. He served as Luffy's mentor in the use of Haki during the two year timeskip His bounty is unknown. Appearance :Voice Actor: Bradford Hutson (English), Keiichi Sonobe (Japanese) Two of Rayleigh's most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, which he has had for many years. In the face of that image though, the Dark King chooses to dress quite simply, usually just in a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. When out in public, he also seems to enjoy the cover of a large silver hooded cloak, though the hood is often down. If seen without his clothes for some reason however, the old man's body is surprisingly built and very well-toned, a testament to his incredible strength. Rayleigh's birthday is May 13th. When he was younger, Rayleigh had strawberry blonde hair clean cut, and had a moderate amount of facial hair. Over the years, as his hair whitened, he grew it out. He also grew a beard from his initial striped facial hair. Regardless of his age, Rayleigh is a muscular man with broad chest and well built body. During his first appearance in Buggy's flashback, he was seen wearing a t-shirt with an ornately decorated collar, a motif that appeared even in the long coat he wore during the Edd War. He currently wears an orange shirt, light-brown spotted bermudas and simple sandals. He also has a silver-colored coat hanging from his shoulders. Personality Rayleigh is light hearted, casual and fun loving, much like his captain Gol D. Roger was supposed to have been. In the past he was shown to have been intolerable to the antics of the younger members arguing, and took the position of crew disciplinarian very seriously. Once a rather strict disciplinarian of the Roger Pirates, Silvers Rayleigh has turned his personality around in his older years, figuring that he didn't have too much time left and it would probably be wasted as a hardass. Also, with the crew long disbanded and his Captain having faced execution, there really was not anybody around to continue disciplining. So, Rayleigh lives out his retirement age embracing the life that made his Captain famous, enjoying every moment for what it's worth with alcohol, women, gambling and good times. Though he often has a serious air, Rayleigh enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways, especially when given his status and age. And speaking of age, he often comments on it and how his body 'doesn't work the way it used to,' usually right before doing something incredible. Unlike those that classically behave in this manner however, the Dark King is not often headstrong, looking before he leaps and taking time to plan ahead a bit before taking action, which is not to say that this saves the old man from all acts of spontaneity. Even when entering into an unfortunate, unplanned or just plain surprising situation though, such as engaging a Navy admiral in combat or having his ship sink in the Sea King infested waters of the Grand Line, Rayleigh remains completely calm, pushing forward through adversity with no hesitation. He, like Whitebeard seems to have enjoyed talking about the past, and its great times and the good old days of their near bygone era, although he appeared reluctant to get into the darker topic of the Void Century. He is typically open and talkative, such as when it came to the mysterious Void Century he was willing to divulge the whole truth to Nico Robin if she wished, but she declined his offer. As stated by Shakky he loves alcohol and women, which he proved when he is first introduced saving Camie from being mistreated by Disco while holding a hip flask. In Japanese, he prefers to be called "Ray-San". Despite once being enemies/rivals with the Whitebeard Pirates, Rayleigh seems to have great respect for their captain, like Roger. Relationships Friends/Allies *Roger Pirates **Gol D. Roger *Shakuyaku *Hatchan *Camie *Straw Hat Pirates *Fairy Tail **Team Natsu *Boa Hancock *Boa Sandersonia *Boa Marigold Family Neutral *Ward Newgate Rivals *Whitebeard Pirates Enemies *World Government *Navy *Shiki Abilities and Powers Haki King Conqueror's Haki Rayleigh has mastered King Conquerir's Haki to the extent that he can render a specific target completely unconscious. He is able to do this without the aid of eye contact, nor adversely affect anybody else near the initial target. He disabled an entire hall room with this power, save for the Straw Hats, Team Natsu, Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates, Camie, and Pappagu. Rayleigh later commented that the pirates still standing were no ordinary rookies. Only very strong and determined individuals can resist from being knocked unconscious. One of Trafalgar Law's crewmen was very close to being knocked out. Even Law and Eustass Kid were sweating slightly after enduring the blast. Armament Haki Armament allows Rayleigh to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. Rayleigh has the ability to bypass the powers of a Cursed Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides as seen when he used Armament Haki to kick and redirect an attack from Admiral Kizaru. He was also seen using it to deflect a giant elephant's foot and also hurting Luffy with a haki-imbued flick while teaching him the basics of Haki. Observation Haki This type of Haki can allow Rayleigh to sense the emotions and nature of others. It appears that it’s also possible for the user of this Haki to sense the strength of others as well. This was shown when Rayleigh used this Haki to sense that there were 500 creatures on Rusukaina who were stronger than Luffy at that the time. Rayleigh also used Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge an elephant's attack without directly seeing the elephant. Weapons Rayleigh possesses a straight-bladed sword with a katana-styled hilt-guard that is slightly longer than half of Rayleigh's height. During his attack against the Navy who tried to chase down Luffy after the timeskip, it was seen he was actually holding a katana. It does not seem to possess any special powers in and of itself, though its wielder is capable of imbuing the weapon with his immense haki and using it to perform incredible feats. Also, he is shown casually using an air-based projectile to cut the ground to stop the Navy from advancing. Rayleigh reports that it's been quite a while since he has had to use his own blade, though this is just moments before going toe-to-toe with Admiral Kizaru, so his skills do not seem to have dulled in any way. Rayleigh also managed to cut and marked Kizaru's face, who is a Navy Admiral and Logia user, by imbuing his powerful Armament Haki into his sword. He is shown throwing bullets with enough force and accuracy to destroy cannonballs fired at him. History Past Before Roger formed his crew, Rayleigh met Roger after he stole a ship due to his house burning down and needing a place to live. Roger said that it was a fated meeting and asked Rayleigh to join him. At first Rayleigh declined, but some time later, he formed a bond with Roger and became his first mate. This is similar to when Luffy first met Zolo. In the New World, at someplace in the sea called Edd War, Buggy freaks out at the potential conflict between two infamous pirate crews the Roger Pirates against the Golden Lion Pirates. Rayleigh was present and he held Buggy back. When Roger rejected Shiki's offer to become his right hand man, Rayleigh was seen preparing for battle along with the other Roger Pirates. A battle between the two crews ensues, and a change in the weather allows the Roger Pirates to sink half of Shiki's ships. Twenty-six years before the start of the story, Roger fell ill from an incurable disease, leading the Roger Pirates to take one final journey together. They ventured into the Grand Line together and conquered it. A year before his death, Roger disbanded the crew in secret and one by one the crew disappeared. Before he handed himself over to the Navy, Roger told Rayleigh that "He would not die". Unwilling to watch the execution of his closest friend, Rayleigh toasted a drink to the man with a laugh as the blades passed, and downed a glass as his first act in the Great Age of Piracy, the Age of Dreams. Rayleigh stated that he laughed none the less upon hearing the message Roger had left the world. Six years later, Rayleigh was saved by a young Hatchan from drowning in a shipwreck. Since then, Rayleigh has been on good terms with Hachi. He, along with Shakuyaku and Nyon, also helped protect the Gorgon Sisters after their escape from slavery from the World Nobles. Eventually, Rayleigh became a coating mechanic on Sabaody Archipelago and at some point formed a business partnership with Shakuyaku. He then went missing for six months prior to Luffy's arrival on the archipelago. Synopsis Whitebeard war Saga Escape From Bonds Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Roger Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Mechanics Category:Slaves Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Flashback Introduction